You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by Kryptic-Moon
Summary: N hears a strange song in Accumula Town. He asks Black what it means. Black/N Friendship


"Black, I was out in Accumula Town today and I noticed someone singing a song about the sun." N spoke up bringing said boy out of his trance-like state. Black was a young boy, living out his summer days with his close friend Natural Harmonia, but preferred to be called N. He had finished school for the summer and was peacefully content lying beside him, gazing up at the fleecy clouds. "What about it?" He replied drowsily. "They said something about it being their only sunshine and it made them happy. Do they not know that there is only one sun in the universe and that the Earth rotates around it?" Black slapped his palm to his forehead as he sat up. "N, it's a song. It's about someone being in love and not being able to tell or have them. Don't you…wait never mind." Black was about to ask if he'd ever heard about such a song and then it occurred to him, that he hadn't. N was raised in a castle, disclosed from human contact. N apparently didn't seem to notice Black's lack of finishing his answer. "Could you sing it to me?" Blinking, the brunette stared at his green-haired friend in shock. He wasn't a singer by any means. "Oh no, I…I can't sing to save my soul." He reply skittishly and glancing down to his now interesting hands. He never realized the dirt under his nails until now. N seemed a little put off by this and he frowned. One thing about him that Black sort of thought was amusing was his constant mood swings. He'd be joyously happy one minute and crying his eyes out the next, and though it was sort of annoying with the way he thought it could get him out of trouble, it actually worked. "Please?" Black hesitated. N, being the intellectual he was, could find the loopholes in an argument and turn it around so it suited his favour. No matter how hard he tried, Black couldn't win against N. He had this pleading look on his ridiculously handsome face that Black didn't have the heart to break. Gosh darn it… "Okay fine…" A delighted smile lit up his face as Black gave in and began to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, So please don't take my sunshine away." Black's voice was low, as if he were ashamed to sing such a childish song in front of a grown man, but N was more than ecstatic to hear such a pretty song. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken And I so hung my head down and cried." "What a lovely tune for a melody. What was it called again?" N asked. "You are my sunshine." Black responded tightly. He forgot how emotional it would get him when he sang it, even to himself. It always reminded him of his mother when she would sing it to him. He choked back the tears that threatened to spill. "Hm…the lyrics of the song hold some rather emotional link to you Black. You're tearing up." N pointed out, observing the state his younger companion was in. Black swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "Yeah…thanks for noticing." N's frown returned as he studied the boy's actions. He was briskly wiping the edges of his eyes and then pretending nothing happened. "What does this song mean to you Black? Not many things make you shed tears." A growl emitted from Black's throat at this comment. N didn't know anything about him other than his kind, friendly attitude and his willingness to please others. He was basically selfless, always putting others before his own needs. "You don't know that!" He shot back. N didn't flinch. He looked rather read y to defend himself. "I've observed and taken into account you're every day behaviour and emotions. I believe that due to this, I can correctly assume that whatever link this song has, is dear to you thus your cerebrum registers you're sadness, sends endocrine hormones down to your ocular area, triggering both the lacrimal gland and lacrimal sac which in turn, causes fluid to fall from you're lower punctum onto your face." N finished off his long-winded sentence with pride and sat up a little straighter feeling rather good about it too. One thing N liked to do, other than expand his already incredible knowledge was to make sure Black or anybody else within his sights knew the scientific version of everything. "You lost me…" Black replied, forgetting all about what had gotten him so angry in the first place. N was just that good. Said person had a goofy smile on his face. The younger gave a soft sigh of defeat. There was no point in furthering the argument; it would just be fruitless for the both of them. "Mm…would you mind telling me what you're attachment to You Are My Sunshine is?" Black again, slapped his forehead. Now he remembered… "My lord N, don't you ever shut up?" Black hissed, clamping a hand on N's mouth in attempt to quiet him. N was in shock. But he quickly overcame it and licked the younger's hand. Black regretted it when he felt the muscle pressed against his palm. "Ah, gross!" Black shrieked, ripping his hand away and wiping it on his jeans. N burst into an adorable fit of laughter. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold." N had a sly look on his face and Black only rolled his eyes. How he managed to put up with a man-child in constant need, he never knew. But Black couldn't imagine his life without him anymore. Soon enough, the day wound down to a moonlit covered hardwood floor; blankets spilling off the edge of the bed and two boys sleeping soundly. They had gotten into a playful tussle over who got to sleep on the bed and who got to sleep on the floor and eventually fell asleep, sprawled all across the bed. Black's mother was initially shocked to see her son in such a predicament but a smile swept across her face. He was so peaceful and N looked rather content. She gently threw blankets over each of them, then kissed Black's forehead. "Good night sunshine." She whispered, softly closing the door behind her. - A/N: I'm the same as Black. I can't stand listening to You Are My Sunshine without bursting into tears. But I'm better now. 


End file.
